


B…FOR BAIT, BITE AND BLOOD

by stelluxfero



Category: Drama - Fandom, Mystery - Fandom, girl - Fandom, model - Fandom, nude - Fandom, unexpected - Fandom
Genre: Acting, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Modeling, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nude Modeling, Other, Porn Video, Underage Sex, Video Cameras
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelluxfero/pseuds/stelluxfero
Summary: una joven chica acepta un trabajo como modelo y actrizaunque hay muchas dudas sobre quien es, no parece haber nada fuera de lo normalhasta que las cosas se salen de controly lo que parecía ser una simple filmación se convierte en algo muy diferente





	1. Capitulo 1  No quiero hacer nada

Nota de autora:

**B…for Bait, Bite and Blood**

Comenzó como una idea que trate de hacer en versión manga, comic pero que debido a las muchas actividades que tengo no pude hacer mas allá de la pagina ocho; todas estas imágenes están en mi cuenta de Deviant Art por si alguien quiere verlas

La idea era hacer una versión _Furry_ de **Aurora Night**, historia (original mía) en la cual se basa. Sin embargo cuando comencé a escribirla en forma ya no quise hacerla en estilo _Furry_, por lo que la idea y los diálogos son los mismos pero las imágenes no; las imágenes en Deviant Art son las versiones _Furry_ pero en la historia ya no hay mención alguna en ese estilo. Sin embargo varias partes del cómic no están en ese estilo, por lo que a veces dibujo a _Samantha_ en versión humana y en otras no

Por lo pronto solo existe esta parte de la historia, aunque tengo borradores para varios capítulos más, tal vez si tengo tiempo pueda revisarlos y poner las demás partes

Inicio

<https://www.deviantart.com/stelluxfero/art/B-for-Bait-Bite-and-Blood-784384650>

Páginas 3-4

<https://www.deviantart.com/stelluxfero/art/B-for-Bait-Bite-and-Blood-p3-4-785851170>

Páginas 5-6

<https://www.deviantart.com/stelluxfero/art/B-for-Bait-bite-and-blood-Page-5-6-789629761>

Páginas 7-8

<https://www.deviantart.com/stelluxfero/art/B-for-Bait-Bite-and-Blood-Page-7-8-791487159>

Espero también puedan ver mi galería

<https://www.deviantart.com/stelluxfero>

Mis otras historias

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/stelluxfero>

**STELLUXFERO**


	2. Capitulo 1  No quiero hacer nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuando todo inicia  
y comenzamos a entender quien es ella

**Capitulo 1**

**No quiero hacer nada**

Quiero quedarme en casa y no hacer nada

Perdí el deseo y las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa **_esa_** noche, la noche cuando **_eso_** sucedió

La noche cuando mi vida cambio

Pero tengo que obedecer todas sus órdenes, hacer cualquier cosa que **_él_** me pida hacer

Me guste o no

Antes de que los primeros rayos del sol salgan, lentamente recorro el largo y solitario camino hacia la parada del camión más cercana mientras que un típico y normal día de escuela está por comenzar

El atuendo, que me esforcé tanto por conseguir, hacen que me parezca a una más de las niñas que esperan a que pase el camión. Ellas son niñas típicas y normales que van a la escuela, que solo se preocupan por chicos, hacer la tarea, verse lindas, a la moda y actuar en onda.

Como desearía poder ser una niña típica y normal, pero me quitaron esa opción a la fuerza.

Ahora mi mayor preocupación es obtener mi siguiente alimento y obedecer las órdenes de mi amo…básicamente esforzarme por sobrevivir.

Cuando el primer camión que cubre la ruta escolar por fin llega, observo a las demás niñas subir mientras continúan conversando entre ellas alegre y animadamente, involuntariamente suspiro con resentimiento y envidia, como desearía tan solo ser una típica y normal niña que van a la escuela.

Me siento y discretamente observo como ellas continúan conversando; observo como más niñas, de diversas edades, suben al camión conforme este se acerca a la ciudad. Es un largo viaje que me da la dolorosa oportunidad para envidiar sus normales vidas: ver como comparan notas de clase y otras cosas comunes que las niñas comparten entre si durante el tiempo que le toma al camión recorrer las múltiples zonas escolares a lo largo de su ruta.

Como desearía poder tener una amiga con quien compartir mi dolor y sufrimiento, una amiga con quien hablar, una amiga que me ayudara a soportar mi solitaria vida.

Aunque hay más niñas a mi lado, me siento sola y en silencio permanezco mientras otras bajan en sus respectivas paradas y van hacia sus escuelas. Más chicas suben y bajan, hasta que por fin es mi turno de bajar del camión junto con el último grupo de niñas a quienes sigo, simulando que voy a la misma escuela que ellas. El juego dura hasta que ellas llegan y entran a su escuela mientras que yo debo ahora continuar sola, me alejo caminando tristemente mientras observo como ellas se unen a sus amigas y continúan con sus vidas normales

Continúo en mi camino, alejándome de la zona escolar, mientras observo a otras niñas pasar corriendo, en sentido opuesto al mío, apresurándose por llegar a sus escuelas antes de que el reloj marque las ocho en punto. Para cuando eso sucede yo ya llegue a mi propio destino; de nuevo involuntariamente surge de mí un profundo suspiro lleno de tristeza y añoranza cuando escucho el lejano tañir de una campana escolar indicar que un nuevo día de clases comienza.

Triste y en silencio tomo el elevador hasta el último piso de un muy alto, brillante y nuevo edificio. Lentamente, como si cada paso me llevara hacia un destino no deseado, continúo avanzando hasta una simple puerta; mi temblorosa mano se alza y casi contra mi voluntad mi dedo aprieta el timbre. En silencio ruego porque nadie conteste cuando por segunda y tercera ocasión soy obligada a tocar el timbre.

“¿QUÉ?” me grita una enojada voz masculina desde la bocina situada arriba del botón del timbre

“¿QUIEN ERES?” me pregunta la misma voz con impaciencia

“yo…disculpa…nosotros” tartamudeo al tratar de responder mientras escucho como un motor eléctrico mueve la cámara hacia abajo para que esta pueda enfocarme

“¿pero qué…?” lo escucho decir en una sorprendida voz baja mientras la cámara se enfoca sobre mi rostro

“¡no quiero tus galletitas de niña exploradora…o lo que sea que estés vendiendo!” me grita la enojada voz masculina en respuesta a mi apariencia infantil

“¡no estoy vendiendo galletas!” apresuradamente le respondí “yo…nosotros…nosotros tenemos una entrevista…para…para una audición”

“ahhh… así que ¿tú eres la chica con la que hable ayer?”

“¡SI! yo soy Sammy…quiero decir Samantha” respondo tratando, inútilmente, de que mi voz aguda suene como la de un adulto

Nerviosa, algo asustada, espero que la puerta se abra; parcialmente deseo que no la abran cuando en silencio la puerta comienza a moverse un poco, en el angosto espacio que deja abierto el rostro molesto y desconfiado de un hombre aparece

“ehhh…te vez demasiado joven” es lo primero que dice al verme de arriba abajo “¡antes que otra cosa necesito ver tu Identificación!” me exige

Eso obviamente iba a suceder, tarde o temprano, hubiera preferido que fuera después pero me imagino que no tengo mucha suerte. Abro mi pequeña bolsita de juguete en la que busco, fingiendo tener muchas cosas dentro, el único objeto que en realidad contiene.

“eeste…sssi…sseeguro” digo mientras le entrego, con temblorosa mano, mi credencial de identificación

“parece genuina” murmura luego de un largo rato que pasa observándola con detenimiento “entonces eres mayor de edad…”

“ufff” exhalo contra mi voluntad un fuerte suspiro “este… ¡claro que lo soy!” afirmo tratando de parecer más alta de lo que mi delgada, pequeña, frágil e infantil figura en realidad es

“ok, puedes pasar” dice por fin dejándome pasar “espera, ¿Por qué traes puesto un uniforme escolar?” pregunta nuevamente cerrando la puerta

“ahhh…yo…este…bueno” mi confianza se desmorona al notar que todos mis esfuerzo por conseguir esa Identificación podrían venirse abajo por mis propios esfuerzos por verme como las otras niñas

“¿te gusta tanto el _cosplay_?” pregunta y noto su previa tensión relajándose

“cos… ¿_cosplay_?” tartamudeo mientras una leve esperanza brilla ante mi “SIPI… ¡eso es!... ¡realmente me gusta mucho el _cosplay_!”

“como sea…” dice y por fin se me permite entrar a un amplio apartamento

Lo primero que noto, luego de pasar una ancha cocina, es que toda la sala ha sido convertida en un gran set de filmación donde una cama tamaño _king size_ ocupa la mayor parte del espacio

“¿es aquí donde?” pregunto, casi en shock, mientras observo la hermosa decoración del set, tan lindo que casi parece como para una muñequita

“¿aquí voy a?” trato de pregunto mientras comienzo a temblar

“¿aquí vamos a?” nuevamente intento preguntar mientras mi atención es atrapada por los hermosos detalles infantiles de la decoración

“¿aquí me van a…?” pregunto forzando mis ideas en palabras coherente mientras admiro los enormes ventanales, de piso a techo, que iluminan la estancia y muestran un amplio balcón

“si aquí es donde se va a llevar a realizar la filmación” responde de manera distraída mientras acomoda unos reflectores enormes “solo cálmate ¿ok?”

“ok” respondo con voz débil y aguda, mientras intento controlar mis nervios

“hay una pequeña habitación arriba donde puedes dejar tus cosas, cambiarte y arreglar tu maquillaje” me indica sin voltear a verme

Afirmo con un gesto de cabeza mientras subo, con piernas débiles y temblorosas, las escaleras

“me voy a quedar con tu identificación por un rato más” me dice desde abajo mientras abro la puerta y enciendo la luz de la habitación que me indico: un enorme espejo bien iluminado esta sobre un tocador frente al cual una cómoda banca, donde previas modelos se deben haber sentado mientras se maquillaban y cambiaban de ropa, ocupa la mayor parte del espacio

“está bien” respondo mientras abro mi mochila, donde normalmente deberían haber libros y otras cosas necesarias para la escuela, la mía solo contiene un atuendo lindo pero barato de lencería rosa y cosméticos de muy baja calidad

“curiosa dirección la que indicas en tu Identificación” comenta en voz alta el desde abajo mientras nerviosa comienzo a quitarme la ropa y se escucha el sonido de equipo siendo acomodado

“¿Por qué curiosa?” pregunto mientras descalza cuelgo cuidadosamente mi ropa sobre un largo perchero para luego ponerme unas medias de encaje y unas económicas zapatillas de tacón alto

“porque pensaba que toda esa zona era un cementerio…ja…ja” dice con una fingida risa sin saber que su comentario me hace temblar de nervios

“este…bueno…no toda, solo algunas partes lo son” digo en voz alta tratando de hacer que mi voz no suene temblorosa mientras mi mano tiembla de miedo cuando voy a ponerme el labial

“¿solo vamos a ser nosotros dos?” pregunto tratando de cambiar la conversación, mientras respiro profundamente para tratar de controlar mi miedo antes de aplicar los últimos toques de maquillaje

“llamare al resto del equipo en un momento” me responde rápidamente, puedo escuchar mientras sube y baja por las escaleras varias veces “no deberían tardar mucho en llegar cuando les llame, mientras comenzaremos con las fotos promocionales”

“¿serán muchos los que han de venir?” pregunto asustada de la respuesta que ya conozco

“si, ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación de ayer'” responde desde la habitación que está en frente de donde estoy “ya te había dicho que iban a estar treinta hombres contigo en la filmación”

“ahhh…si, si” digo mientras mi voz se estremece de miedo

“y te había dicho que tu paga sería tan alta porque eres una principiante…que está dispuesta a hacer lo que ni las profesionales estaba de acuerdo en hacer” añade anticipando mi siguiente pregunta

“¡genial!” respondo con una voz que claramente revela lo aterrada que estoy

“avísame cuando estés lista” dice él con impaciencia

“solo un momento más por favor” respondo nerviosa. Ya termine de aplicarme el maquillaje y me acabo de poner mis guantecitos de encaje, pero necesito más tiempo para tratar de controlar mis nervios

“estaré abajo, avísame cuando estés lista ¿ok?”

“claro” digo con tan solo un hilo de voz

Lo escucho bajar, silenciosamente salgo de la habitación donde había estado y discretamente espió su conversación por teléfono:

“hola, soy yo” dice el “necesito que verifiques la autenticidad de una Identificación, ¿podrías hacerlo súper rápido?” dice para después darle la dos secuencias de números que corresponden a cada identificación y que permiten comprobar su veracidad

“genial, llámame tan pronto puedas” dice y sé que la conversación ha terminado, sin hacer ruido regreso a la habitación donde estaba supuestamente terminando de arreglarme. El sube las escaleras y entra a la otra habitación, enciende la intensa iluminación y me espera.

Lentamente, temblando de miedo abro la puerta del vestidor donde me encuentro respiro profundamente y camino hacia donde el esta

“¿me veo bien así?” pregunto desde el umbral de la puerta mientras hago mi primer intento por realizar una pose que supuestamente me haga lucir provocativa

“linda…” comenta apenas volteando a verme mientras toma su cámara y me indica que pase hacia el set de fotografía

“tienes un lugar genial, ¿es todo tuyo?” pregunto mientras camino hacia donde él me indico

“si…aquí vivo y también sirve como estudio de filmación” responde mientras me observa decepcionado con mis intentos por verme bonita al posar

“también es tu primera vez modelando ¿verdad?”

“sipis…es tan obvio” respondo con una boba sonrisa en mi rostro

“un poco, solo sigue mis indicaciones para las fotos y deja que los otros te guíen durante la filmación y estarás bien”

“hare…hare lo que sea que me digas” respondo ansiosa y noto como el de inmediato sonríe con malicia para luego darme las instrucciones necesarias para que pueda tomarme las fotos promocionales

Casi una hora más tarde termina de tomarme las fotos, me pide que vuelva a arreglarme y retocar mi maquillaje. Con un simple gesto de cabeza acepto y tras recoger la transparente lencería que me quite regreso al vestidor para hacer lo que me indico

“hola, ya terminamos con las fotos” escucho que dice por teléfono mientras vuelvo a ponerme la lencería “¿en cuánto tiempo llegaran?” pregunta mientras comienzo a maquillarme nuevamente “¿ya están subiendo? Excelente, bajo a abrirles la puerta”

“ya está por llegar el resto del equipo para la filmación” me dice al pasar por la puerta del vestidor “no tardes mucho en arreglarte”

“si, ya me apuro” respondo temblando de miedo pues claramente sé lo que me sucederá al bajar

A los poco minutos escucho como muchas personas entran, hacen bromas y comentarios obscenos aparentemente sobre mí. Termino de cepillar mi cabello y retocar mi maquillaje mientras claramente escucho lo que tienen planeado hacerme. Con piernas débiles y temblorosas trato de ponerme de pie, mi mano se agita casi fuera de control por el miedo mientras me roció con un poco de perfume demasiado dulce e infantil.

Las fuertes voces y risas mueren cuando el _Toc, Toc, Toc_ que los altos tacones de mis zapatillas hacen mientras bajo las escaleras, anunciándoles que ya estoy por llegar

A pesar de que el piso de abajo está prácticamente lleno de ruidosos hombres desnudos, el silencio se vuelve casi sepulcral cuando me ven bajar. Tímidamente les sonrió, alzo la mano para hacer un tembloroso saludo mientras avanzo y me siento en la orilla de la enorme cama


End file.
